


You Go Hide (I'll Come Seek)

by bekkis



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekkis/pseuds/bekkis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Jared/Jensen/Misha - predatory!J2 and innocent, wide-eyed!Misha getting seduced</i> - The original prompt which turned into...Misha gets seduced by the Js, only he doesn't realize it because he's too busy waiting for them to prank him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Go Hide (I'll Come Seek)

It starts with an innocent handshake.

Misha meets them both at the first table read of the season, feeling a little nervous and a little overwhelmed. When he read the script he thought it was just another CW show, but after meeting with Eric, he's not so sure anymore. Now, standing in front of Jared and Jensen, he thinks he might be missing something.

They walk up to him together, arms brushing and Misha's heard the rumors and he's only been there a few hours. Jared's hand is low on Jensen's back and Jensen leaning close to Jared as they talk to Bob and Jim. A PA walks by him them and hands Misha a cup of coffee, and when he looks up again, Jared and Jensen are both staring straight at him.

He grins and waves shyly at them.

"Oh, have you guys met yet?" Jim waves him over, and Jared looks him up and down before meeting his gaze.

"Nice to meet you." Jared gives him a sly smile, and Misha just grins back and shakes his hand. Jensen does the same, looking him up and down.

They sit down for the table read, Jared and Jensen across from him. He doesn't realize it until his scene with Jensen starts, and he looks up from his script. Both of them are studying him, eyes locking with his. Misha fumbles his line and laughs, starts over again.

Later on, when he's talking to Jim about filming, he sees Jared and Jensen standing in a corner talking to each other, heads down and voices low. They look up and meet his glance and he gives them a goofy grin. He gets matching grins in return, but instead of looking nervous, they look...devious. Like they're planning something.

He's heard about the infamous pranking and groans, rubbing a hand through his hair.

***

Misha's weary around set his first week, keeping an eye on Jensen between takes. Jared's sort of around, but Misha spends more time with Jensen, sitting in his trailer when they aren't filming and shooting the shit. Jensen's hilarious, has the same kind of sense of humor Misha does, and they get along really well.

Sometimes though, Jensen does something that doesn't fit into the whole idea of who Jensen seems to be. He's shy, but once he gets talking to Misha he doesn't shut up. The weird part is how touchy feely Jensen is when they aren't on set. He'll scoot closer to Misha when they're at lunch or sitting in his trailer. He's not brazen about it, just casual touches on his arm or his fingers sliding against Misha's when he hands him coffee. The first time Jensen brings him coffee, Misha eyes it wearily before drinking it. He's relieved when he realizes it's just coffee, and he gives Jensen a grateful smile. Jensen just nods and runs a hand down Misha's back, sipping his own coffee.

It's weird.

He asks a PA afterwards, when Jensen's discussing with the director how he's framing the scene or whatever, if he has a sign or something on his back, but she just looks at him like he has three heads and tells him no.

He's still waiting to get pranked, knows it has to be coming, but he keeps coming to set and nothing happens.

Jared invites him out for beers, and when Misha meets them at the place they picked, they push him into one of those rounded booths. He sits between them, Jared's arm around his shoulder and Jensen's hand on his fucking _thigh_. Misha throws back another shot and tells them another college story.

He goes home with them that night and crashes on Jared's couch, doesn't say anything when they both go upstairs. He's not surprised, not in the least, and he doesn't judge. They're both fucking hot, and he's pretty sure the two of them together is even hotter. And _crap_, now he's sitting on Jared's couch, drunk and horny and getting hard.

He turns over on his stomach and presses his face into the cushions. He can feel his dick getting harder and harder, and rubs his groin against the cushions. This is seriously wrong, getting off just thinking about the two of them, but he's drunk as fuck and he doesn't give a damn. Misha thrusts his hips against the couch and lets out a soft moan before biting his bottom lip.

He hears a thump from upstairs and he thrusts his hips again, rocking back and forth. He clutches the couch cushions, fingers tight as he rocks against the couch. He moans into the pillow, and hears another thump from upstairs, humping the couch harder. He can feel his orgasm building, just rocks harder into the couch and imagines Jared manhandling Jensen into bed, the two of them kissing and Misha reaches down and presses his hand against his crotch. That's all it takes and he's coming in his pants like he's a fucking teenager.

_Fuck._

He doesn't meet their eyes over breakfast the next morning, just swallows down a cup of coffee before rushing back to the hotel. He really hopes they don't notice how he can't seem to sit still because he came in his fucking jeans and now it's dry and really uncomfortable.

***

Misha chooses not to think about that night again. He feels pretty stupid, but neither of them seem to have any idea that something happened, and Misha decides to forget about it. He _was_ pretty drunk.

It's two months into filming, and he still hasn't been pranked. He's pretty much decided it's not going to happen, and that walking around on eggshells is not going to help. Besides, it's not like he'll see it coming anyway. It's too exhausting to be on edge all the time.

He films more with Jensen than he does Jared, but Jared's still around all the time. Jared watches them film from offset, eyes fixed on Jensen almost constantly. Whenever they have a break, Misha tries to give them space, hang out with the crew instead, but Jensen always pulls him over to talk to Jared, hand on his arm.

Jared invites him out with them again and Misha decides to calm down on the drinking this time, only has two beers. But Jared hangs all over him while he plays pool with Jensen, mouth accidentally connecting with Misha's neck at one point. Jared just laughs and kisses the top of his head. Jensen looks amused, takes a long drink of beer, his eyes on both of them.

That night, Misha goes back to his hotel, begs off going back to their place for more drinks. He's still wide awake when he gets back to his room, practically buzzing with energy and he can't figure out why. He paces through his room, thinking over the night. Jensen watching him and Jared goofing off together, Jensen brushing up against him when he moved around the pool table, and _fuck_, he can feel himself getting hard.

This is getting ridiculous. He's too old for this kind of shit.

He lets out a breath, running his hands through his hair and flopping down on the bed. He can't get them out of his head, and finally he gives in and runs a hand down his chest to his pants, pressing his hand down on his dick. He lets out a moan, rubbing his head against the sheets. Thinks of Jared's giant hands on his back, Jensen's mouth, and groans, unbuttoning his pants and pushing them down to his knees. His dick bobs out of his pants, flushed and hard. He clenches his hands before bringing them up to his head, running his hands through his hair as he thrusts his hips up.

They went home together, giggling and drunk and Jared was pawing at Jensen. Remembers the last time they went out together, the two of them stumbling upstairs together and Misha moans and pulls his shirt over his head. He licks his hand, brushing it against his nipples before sliding it down his stomach. He brushes his dick softly, but he keeps going, reaches down to grab his balls. Heavy and hot, he rolls them in his hand, groaning and thrusting up. His dick is straining and leaking against his stomach, and he reaches his other hand down to rub the precome into his skin. He groans, thinks of Jared licking his lips and thrusts up again, his hand on his balls tightening.

He spreads his legs and lets go of his balls, reaching for his cock with both hands. He grabs it, thumb swiping at the head and groans, before he spreads precome down his dick, getting it wet. He reaches his left hand up to his mouth and sucks to fingers in, his right hand jerking his cock slow. He's getting spit everywhere, dripping down his fingers. Satisfied, he pops his fingers out of his mouth and slides them down to his ass, spreading his legs. He moans and stops working his cock, and slowly slides one finger into his ass. He pushes his face down onto the bed as it slides in.

It's been awhile.

He moans as it bottoms out to the knuckle, and he pulls his finger halfway out before thrusting it back in again, hitting his prostate. He slides a second finger inside, stretching and fucking himself with two fingers. He starts jerking himself off again, hands working his cock fast as he fucks the fingers into his ass. He can't stop thinking about them, the two of them together, kissing and touching, and he moves his hands faster, can feel his orgasm building in his stomach.

His hand flies on his cock, jerking himself off fast and his fingers move in and out of his ass fast, wishes he had something to shove into his ass. He closes his eyes and imagines Jared reaching down and grabbing his dick, Jensen standing behind him with those fucking eyes, and Misha comes, hips flying off the bed as come shoots out of his dick, painting his stomach and hand. He breathes heavily as he comes down, dick still spurting a little. He slides the two fingers out of his ass and stares down at the mess he made and thinks about Jared and Jensen making a mess out of _him_, and he can feel himself getting hard again.

_Fuck_.

***

It takes him a week to realize what's really going on. In his defense, it's been a tough shoot, and he doesn't get much sleep.

It starts with Jensen just _looking_ at him, scene after scene, eyes steady on Misha as he runs lines in his head between takes. Misha just grins at Jensen, who just smirks, and brushes against Misha on the next take.

Later, Jared follows him back to the wardrobe trailer, asks about shooting with his arm wrapped around Misha's shoulders. Misha doesn't even realize it, but Jared's not paying attention to a word he's saying, just drifting his hand down Misha's back, and by the time they're at the trailer, Jared's hand is low on his back. Misha turns to say goodbye and Jared's staring at his mouth, and Misha just kind of runs away.

It goes like that for a few days, Jensen brushing closer and closer to him during scenes, leaning against him when they're eating meals and running his fingers over Misha's when they run lines. Jared's just as bad, walking him to and from set, his hand low on Misha's back.

When he realizes exactly what's going on, Jared's got him pushed against his trailer door and hands shoved in his pants. Misha squeaks and flails a little, and Jared just grins up at him and presses his mouth against Misha's.

"What are you doing?" Misha is really fucking confused, and Jared just keeps giving him that grin.

"Gettin' you warmed up." And _what the fuck_, Jared bends down and kisses him, nips at Misha's bottom lip before sliding his mouth down to his neck. He pushes Misha's pants down and Misha scrambles to hold onto something to ground himself, can't believe this is happening, when the door slams open.

"You started without me." Jensen pouts and saunters over to them, sliding a hand down to Misha's crotch. Jared grins at Jensen and leans over to kiss him, and it's filthy and dirty and Misha squeaks again.

"You wanna fuck him, or do I get the honors?" Jared looks over at Misha, and he just swallows. Jensen slides a hand up into Misha's hair and tilts his head back.

"Mmmm, we can take turns." Jensen kisses Misha, his tongue sliding against Misha's, and Misha can't believe this is happening.

"We need to, _fuck_," Misha starts, but Jared's mouth is working down his chest and he loses his train of thought.

"Yea, we need to fuck alright." Jensen says, and he kisses Misha again, Jared mouthing at his stomach, nipping and sucking marks into his skin.

"Mmph." Misha tries to talk, but Jensen's tongue is still in his mouth, and Jared breathes over his cock. Misha grabs Jensen's arm and pushes him away. Jensen pouts and Jared looks up from where he's kneeling on the floor.

"What?" Jensen slides his hand along Misha's neck. "We thought..."

"Oh I do." Misha interrupts and immediately flushes. Jensen pushes forward, but Misha places a hand on his chest to keep him from getting too close. "Just you know. Can we not do this here?" And Jensen gives him a brilliant smile and Jared chuckles against his leg.

"Oh I think we could arrange that."

***

Misha changes out of his Castiel clothes, Jared and Jensen watching from across the trailer. He tried to get them to leave, but Jared just smirked and told him they'd be seeing it all soon anyway. Misha had swallowed and shrugged before pulling his shirt off and grabbing the t-shirt he wore to set. He pauses when he gets to his pants, and turns to look at them. Jensen raises an eyebrow, arms crossed against his chest, and Misha swallows before pushing them down and off his legs. He can feel his face flushing as he grabs his jeans, but not before he feels someone come up behind him.

He straightens up, jeans in hand, and he feels a hand brush against his ass before sliding around to his dick, cupping him. He lets out a moan, and he can hear Jared chuckle across the room, so it must be Jensen standing behind him. Sweet, shy Jensen, with one hand on Misha's dick and breathing against his neck.

"Jensen..." Misha starts, and Jensen hushes him, kissing his neck lightly before he whispers into his ear.

"You're such a tease." He rubs his hand against Misha's dick and Misha thrusts his hips against Jensen's hand.

"You guys," Misha breathes out, Jensen's hand still rubbing against his crotch, and Misha can feel his dick pressing against his ass. "You." And he moans again as Jensen lets go of his dick and steps back. He turns around, breathing heavy and flips them off. "Can we just get the fuck out of here already?" They both laugh at him, low and so fucking hot, and Misha pulls his jeans on and huffs as he walks out of the trailer.

The tension is thick and heavy in the van on the way back to Jared's house. They shove him into the van between them, their thighs pressed together. They joke with the driver the whole way there, and they each rest a hand on Misha's legs, inching higher and higher up until they're almost brushing his hardon through his jeans. He bites his bottom lip and rests his head against the back of the seat. He can see his reflection in the rearview mirror, his hair sticking up in every direction and his face flushed.

He looks ridiculous.

"Misha?" Jensen squeezes his thigh and lets go. "We're here."

Jared rests his hand low on Misha's back as they walk toward the house, and Jensen unlocks the front door. The dogs jump on them as soon as they walk through the front door, and Jared and Jensen pull them outside. Misha stands in the kitchen awkwardly, watching them through the porch door as they stand outside and talk. Jensen glances back and knocks Jared's arm with his.

And great, now they're both staring at him. Misha shifts awkwardly and shoves his hands in his pockets. He hears Jared whistle for the dogs, ushering them inside and into their beds. Jensen pours himself a glass of water and Jared leans against the cupboards.

Jensen places his glass in the sink and now they're both leaning against opposite sides of the room, eyes on him. He swallows and crosses his arms against his chest. He's still hard, but now that he's standing here in Jared's kitchen, he's painfully aware of what he's walked into the middle of. Jensen must be able to tell he's getting increasingly more awkward, because he walks over and places a hand on his back.

"Dude, calm down." Jensen's hand is warm against his back, and Misha turns to look at him. Those _eyes_, and Misha whimpers a little before leaning up and pressing his mouth against Jensen's, cautious and slow. Jensen leans down and wraps his arms around his neck, pressing him against the counter. A few seconds later he feels Jared slide up next to him, his hand threading through Misha's hair and pulling his neck back. Misha whines, low in this throat as Jensen pulls back. He and Jared nod at each other before they both pull him upstairs, stripping him along the way. He almost trips over his pants when they get to the stairs, and Jared laughs at him before stopping long enough for him to get his pants off.

By the time they make it to the bedroom, Misha's completely naked, and they're both still fully dressed. Jensen's mouth is red and face flushed, and Misha reaches out and rubs his bottom lip with his thumb. He hears Jared moan low, before he slides his thumb into Jensen's mouth.

"Fuck." Jared presses against Misha's back, hands tight against his hips and Misha rolls his hips against Jared. Jensen's eyes widen before he walks backward, Misha's thumb sliding out of his mouth. Jensen pulls his shirt over his head as Jared rubs his cock against Misha's ass. They watch Jensen undress, sliding his pants down slowly from his hips and _fuck_, he's not wearing underwear. Misha whimpers and he can feel Jared laugh against his back. Jensen gives him a cocky grin before stepping out of his jeans and pushing forward.

Jared and Jensen manhandle him onto the bed, Jensen scooting back to the headboard before Jared pushes Misha down between his legs. Jensen wraps a hand around his dick, stroking it slow and steady and spreading precome around. Misha's mouth waters and he crawls up to Jensen.

"Not yet." Jensen grabs his shoulders and Jared flips him around onto his back. Jensen grabs his arms and forces them up over his head. Jared gives him a wicked grin before pulling his clothes off, and crawling up the bed to hover over Misha.

Jared leans down and kisses Misha, his tongue sliding into his mouth. He holds Misha down by his hips as they kiss, rubbing his dick against Misha's. Misha lets out a low moan, trying to thrust up but he can't, hips held down by Jared and _fuck_ that's hot. Jared nips at his bottom lip and pulls away, kissing down his neck and sucking marks into his skin. Misha whines, trying to shift his hips and relieve some tension, but Jared is moving achingly slow. He leans down and licks across one of his nipples, slow and steady until he sucks it into his mouth, biting it and rolling it in his teeth. His hair tickles Misha's chest as he takes Misha's nipple between his teeth and pulls up and up before letting go.

"Fuck, fuck." Misha pants, and he still can't move, and it's like his nipples and his cock are connected because _fuck_. Jared does the same to the other, licking and sucking and turning it dark red before pulling it with his teeth. Misha's so fucking close just from that, and Jared looks up at him, grinning widely before mouthing down his stomach to his cock.

"Oh god," Misha breathes, his hands pinned to bed by Jensen.

He can't move, his dick straining and leaking everywhere, and he just wants Jared to suck it into his mouth.

"Mmmm, don't you love his fucking _mouth_?" Jensen whispers in his ear, leaning down from where he's holding Misha down. His legs brush against Misha's shoulders, and Jared grins at him from where he's hovering over his dick. He whimpers as Jared just fucking _breathes_, staring up at him with his hands on Misha's thighs. He finally, _finally_ slides his tongue along the head, licking up the precome that's leaking out, and Misha lets out a low groan. Jensen holds his hands down harder and leans down again.

"I _will_ tie you down." Misha just swallows and nods, and Jared picks that moment to swallow him down, all the way to the base, and Misha thrusts his hips up, shoving his dick down Jared's throat. Jared moans and pushes Misha's hips down on the bed and now he really can't move, pinned down by both of them and _Jesus_. Jared's licking and sucking and he can't think of anything beyond his fucking _mouth_. Misha whines and tries to move his hips and he can't move at all and _fuck_, that's hotter than it should be. Jared slides off his dick and grabs it with one hand, jacking him off expertly and Misha's just about ready to come when Jared fucking stops.

Misha pants heavily, straining his hips up towards Jared's mouth, but Jared's still got his hips pressed down against the bed.

"Stay." Jared looks up from where he's crouched, eyes dark and his dick is swinging between his legs, hard and leaking, and Misha nods. Jared gives him a wicked grin before sliding his hands from Misha's hips down to his thighs. He slides them underneath his legs and pushes them up and out, till Misha's spread open in front of him. Misha watches as Jared spreads him open before leaning down and sliding his tongue down Misha's balls to his hole. Misha lets out a low moan but doesn't move, and Jared grins before sliding his tongue deeper inside of Misha.

It's so fucking good, Jared's tongue working in and out of him, licking and getting spit everywhere and it feels fucking _amazing_ and Misha's pretty sure he's going to come any minute when Jared lets go of one of his legs and slides a finger inside of him.

"Oh _fuck_." Misha can't help it, his hips snap up, and Jared sits up, finger still deep inside of Misha's ass.

"Jensen wasn't fucking kidding, we will tie you down." Jensen tightens his hold on Misha's arms, and Jared slides his finger all the way out before thrusting it back in, all the way down.

"I'll," Misha swallows. "I'll be good."

Jared nods and leans down again, licking across the top of Misha's dick, gathering precome before sliding it down to his hole again. Misha bites his bottom lip as Jared starts fucking him with one finger and his tongue, spit slicking the way. Jared slides another finger inside and Misha starts to feel the stretch, remembers how fucking huge Jared's hands are. He makes a desperate noise, and Jensen leans down again to press his mouth against Misha's, fucking his mouth with his tongue. Jared's thrusting in and out of his ass with three fingers now, and Misha's ready to fucking come already, can feel it building, his balls tightening and Jared fucking _stops_ again. He pulls away, fingers stilling in his ass, and Misha whines against Jensen's mouth.

"I'm not, I can't last." Misha begs, and Jared gives him a filthy grin before sliding his fingers out of Misha and crawling up the bed. Jensen's still leaning over Misha, and he and Jared kiss right over his head, and Misha moans because it's just as fucking hot as he thought it'd be.

"Mmm, we're ok with that." Jared reaches down and squeezes the base of Misha's cock, and Misha thrusts up, rubbing against Jared's dick. It's fucking huge, and he wants someone, either of them, to fuck him already.

"How do you want him?" Jensen practically purrs, and Jared slides his hands to hold Misha's hips.

"On his back? You wanna fuck his mouth?" Misha moans and thrusts his hips up again, and Jared scowls, pressing him down on the bed harder.

"Mmm, yes." Jensen reaches over into the night stand and pulls out a string of condoms and a bottle of lube, not that Misha really gives a fuck about the lube, because he's so fucking ready.

"Just, please" he begs, and Jared grins and reaches over to unwrap a condom, straddling Misha's waist. Misha's dick is right up against Jared's ass and he moans as Jared reaches down and grabs his own dick, rolling the condom down. Misha whines, as Jared rubs his ass against his dick, and squirts lube into his hand, rubbing it down his dick. He scoots back, and presses Misha's legs up again, feet flat on the bed. Jared looks up at him and grabs his cock with one hand, rubbing it around Misha's hole. "Please, just," Misha swallows.

Jared looks up at Jensen, then meets Misha's gaze, still rubbing his cock around Misha's hole. Jared pushes inside, just the tip, and Misha moans, low in his throat. It feels so fucking good, but he needs more, spreading his legs further and Jared smirks and grabs his ankles as he presses in further, slow and torturous. Jensen's still holding him down tight, and Misha groans as Jared fills him up.

"Fuck, he's so tight." Jared moans as he bottoms out, and Misha moves his hips up, feels his ass tighten around Jared's dick. He's so full, can't move, and it's so fucking good. Jared gives him a minute to get used to him, holding him wide open, and Jensen takes the time to move so he's straddling Misha's head, pressing Misha's arms down to his side. He rubs his dick around Misha's face, painting it with precome, marking him up. Misha moans desperately, twisting his hips and Jared slides out as Jensen slides his dick slowly into Misha's mouth. He drops his jaw open as Jensen slides in, tonguing his dick. Jensen moans and Jared thrusts back in all the way and Misha moans around Jensen's dick, spit slobbering out of his mouth and down his face.

They set a sloppy rhythm, Jensen fucking his mouth slow and Jared fucking into him fast, his legs stretched impossibly far apart. Jared stabs his prostate with each thrust, faster and faster. Jensen slides his dick all the way out and taps it against Misha's mouth, and Misha feels a drop of precome on his bottom lip and groans. He just lies there, lets them use his holes as his dick bobs against his stomach, leaking everywhere, spit running down to his throat.

Jensen thrusts down harder, his dick sliding down Misha's throat and now he can't fucking breathe, can't fucking move and they're both fucking him fast and hard. Misha moves his hips desperately, and Jared just pins him down harder, and Misha just moans, feels filled up and filthy.

"Mmm, he fucking loves it, filled with dick at both ends." Jared pants out, and he reaches down and grabs a hold of Misha's dick. Jensen's still fucking his mouth, his thrusts getting sloppier and Misha can tell he's almost there. Jared grabs the base of his dick and fucks into him harder and faster until he comes, hips moving fast and filling the condom up. Misha moans around Jensen's dick and Jensen pulls out, hand stroking his dick fast and bumping Misha's lips with it until he comes too, painting Misha's face with come, and he thinks there's some on his hair too.

Misha whines again, moves his hips and Jared's still holding his dick at the base, and he can't come. He's so close, so on edge, feels filthy and so fucking close, and Jared just laughs.

"Should we let him come?" Jared asks, leaning down and licking Misha's chest, his dick still shoved in Misha's ass.

"Mmm, I think so. He's been good." Jensen reaches down and slides his hand through the come on Misha's face, pushing it into his mouth. Misha whines but swallows it down eagerly, and Jared laughs before releasing his dick. He strokes Misha fast and hard before he bends down and swallows Misha's dick, sucking him down and that's it, he's fucking _done_, and comes down Jared's throat. He thinks he blacks out for a minute because when the world comes back into focus, Jared and Jensen are kissing over his head, Jared feeding Jensen come, and Misha moans, watching them together.

Jared chuckles and pulls away, sliding his fingers through the mess on Misha's face.

"So fuckin' filthy, covered in come." Jared leans down and slides his tongue through the mess, pushing it into Misha's mouth until his face is clean and Misha's mouth is full. Jared nods and Misha swallows it down, licking his lips. Jared grins and slides down to lie next to Misha, and Jensen does the same on the other side. Misha feels his eyes start to close, feels exhausted and fucked out and filthy, but so fucking good. He feels one arm snake around his hips and he's pulled backward into Jared's arms, and Jensen snuggles up close and Misha falls asleep, pressed between them.

***

A week later, Misha's back on set. Jared greets him as soon as he gets there, and then shoves him into his trailer. He kisses Misha, way too hot for this early in the day, and rubs his hand against Misha's crotch.

"Mmmph, Jared." Misha pulls away, breathing heavy and Jared gives him a wide grin. The trailer door bursts open and Jensen's there.

"You keep starting without me." Jared rolls his eyes and steps away from Misha. Jensen grins and hands something over to Jared, before stepping over to Misha and sliding his hands in his hair. Jensen licks into his mouth, and Misha grinds against him, getting harder by the minute. He feels Jared step up next to him and Jensen pulls away.

"We got something for you." Misha sighs and looks over at Jared. "We want you to wear it. All day." And Misha sees what he's holding and swallows. _Christ, what the hell did he get himself into?_

"Yea. Okay." He croaks out.

It's going to be a long day. A long shoot. But it'll be worth it.


End file.
